the stranger in the black cloak
by sparrow5
Summary: All I am going to say is KXZ, eventully. later chapters will be rated m
1. Chapter 1

Karigan was running out of air. She gasped as the last bit of oxygen ran away from her. She made one last kick at the stone pressing in on her then like a candle snuffed out.

Brianne walked down the dark corridor; she had heard a strange sound emitting from the queen-to-be's tomb. She would have left it, thinking it was one of the caretakers yet; it was an odd muffled sound. She looked hard at the sarcophagus, odd she thought, the lid was on. The lid was never on. She heard a loud thump then, silence. She quickly hurried to open the heavy stone tomb, grunting with the effort only to drop it in surprise, for there lying in a pool of blood, was Karigan." Marcus! Clint!" she yelled running to get them,

"What is it Brianne?" Marcus inquired quickly, walking in the direction where Brianne had come from. Brianne whispered the name,

"Karigan" Marcus looked at her.

"I'll inform the king" and with that he ran off leaving the rest to her.

She was dead. She looked around. Huh, funny looks boring, she thought staring at the white oblivion. However, it is peaceful, it would be nice to stay… sleeping forever… "NO!" the voice shocked her. She glanced around her trying to find the source.

"KARIGAN, YOUR NOT MENT TO DIE, YET. YOU HAVE A LIFE, A LOVE AND MOST OF ALL A COUNTRY. DON'T FALL ASLEEP…"

Karigan looked around franticly.

"How do I get back?" she said in a small voice,

"RELAXE. WHEN YOU DO THEN YOU WILL GO BACK. BUT DON'T FALL ASLEEP!"

Karigan tried. This was going to be hard.

Zachary stared at the woman's body. It was bandaged and well… dead. He couldn't believe it, dead. His Karigan, dead. He hung his head, he couldn't protect her. Even though he was the king, he couldn't protect her. She was to be buried with the nobles next week. He made sure that even though she was dead, she was still treated like his queen.


	2. Chapter 2

Karigan looked around her with wide eyes. Air was streaming past her, she looked for the source. A small black hole could be seen against the white backdrop. She moved towards it, as she did the air reversed, pushing her towards it. She reached the hole within minutes, it's actually quite large, she thought. Taking a last look at the nothingness she stepped in to the black tunnel.

Zachary looked up. Had he heard it? Was it real? He stared at Karigans limp body. He was sure he had heard something...

"Mmmm..."

He stared at the woman. She had moaned, she was alive! He stopped, how? Destrion himself had proclaimed her dead.

"Destrion!" Zachary ran from the room.

Pain. Searing pain coming through every limb. Pain. Karigan opened her eyes, instantly blinded by the light streaming through the open window.

"Karigan!" she looked around, unsure who had spoken.

"C-Captain, are you dead to?"

"She's delirious." She knew that was destrion. She shifted her body, only to be confronted by agonising pain again.

"w-What? I died" she could clearly remember the white bliss, of the god's world...

"Well... you did, your pulse was gone, but then it just started up again"

Karigan looked at Captain Mapstone

"All dead" and with that fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Zachary felt elated, she was alive! He sat in the throne room, listening to the ongoing flow of visitors.

"Sire, my wheat, it turned bright blue, as blue as the sky! When I harvested it, the insides were filled with crawling bugs, and maggots.

"Hmm…" that was strange, Zachary thought to himself, well he could do nothing about it except… he turned to his bookkeeper,

"Niles, give this man 2 times of what his crops are worth, will that be sufficient?"

The man just stared at him, muttering thankyous, and eternal gratefulness.

Karigan screamed. She was having a dream, no not a dream, a vision. Zachary had been killed, sitting on his throne, in the throne room. 3 knifes as long as her arm had been buried in his chest. She had heard a voice, not a voice, a sound, and immediately she knew, Westrion was coming. The birdman appeared on his jet-black stallion. He rode around the room, and then gracefully slid to a stop at her feet.

" Karigan, how nice to see you again…"

She winced at his words "why has this happened? Why is he dead?"

"Ahh, that has happened because you are not queen. When you become queen of Sacordia, and of yourself, then this might not happen. You know, it might get reversed."

"How can I be queen? I am a commoner!" Westrion chuckled

"You are not a commoner, you have the most precious blood in the world! All you have to do is _Remember."_

Karigan, fell to her knees, she remembered every thing in the tombs! Oh, how scary it was. But she remembered! She lifted her head.

"I remember-" he was gone. Karigan closed her eyes. She felt sick. How was she going to become queen? And with that thought, she blacked out.

Laren held her arms down; while two weapons stoped her legs writhing. Karigan eyes were wide open, and she was letting of blood curtailing screams.

"She is having a fit!, quick, get her head still!" Destrion held a cup, the aroma was vile, but Laren obeyed, she wasn't in charge of the mending wing. Destrion held the cup poised above her mouth, "one, two, and three! Quickly hold her still!" he poured the liquid down her throat, and as soon as it touched her mouth she stoped, her eyes still wide open. Laren stared at her fellow green rider. She looked terrified. What had she seen? Karigan blinked her eyes.

"Karigan? Are you ok, Karigan?" her head turned towards Laren, and that's what made her scream. In her eyes, it was like looking up at the sky, except this sky was black, pitch black.

"C-Captain, are you ok, what's wrong?" Karigan blinked, and it all washed away, showing bright blue eyes looking up at her.

Karigan sat up in her bed, she had a splitting headache, but she did not care. She had to tell someone. Captain Mapstone walked into the room. "Karigan, I'm glad to see you up-"

"I have something to tell you, sorry for interrupting, but it can't wait."

And she told her. She told her about Sylvester and Westrion, about her being there avatar, however she did leave out the queen part, and Zachary being dead.

" I-I can't believe this, you have frequented with Westrion! You're there avatar… it's a farfetched story…" but Karigan had a back up plan, she told her Captain the real story behind the tombs.

Captain Mapstone was left flabbergasted. " I know, hard to believe, but I swear upon my life its true."

So… how was it? I know it wasn't great, but I hardly have any free time. Please review I really need help, also if you have any ideas for next chapter that would be great!


	4. Chapter 4

Estora hugged herself; Karigan had come back from the dead. She smiled, how happy she was that her friend was alive. _And jealous…_ no, stop. She cut her train of thought, but it kept coming back. Karigan was sooo lucky; the King loved her, even though he was supposed to get married with me, Estora. It was always Karigan, are you all right? Where's Karigan? Is Karigan hurt? Grrr, why can't it be me! She was so jealous right now.

Yes I know that this chap is only 100 words long but it's essentially for the next few chapters. I got the idea from one of the reviews. But just trust me, you'll understand in later chapters. Please give me ideas!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I will try to do better from now... ok from tomorrow

Zachary stared at the empty space in front of him. Six days until the wedding. Six bloody days until his doom. Eleven servants bustled around him placing pins her and there on his bridle clothing, many nodding in approval. He knew he should be smiling, happy as ever. But life doesn't work like that. It never did. Soon all the nobles would be arriving, and he, Zachary, would have to watch his back. There was an old tradition he must follow on the day of his wedding. Many people from all over would come to his door step, asking all different types of questions, and, he would have to pick one. He wondered how this might work, he had never seen it been done, or done it before. "Sir? Captain Mapstone is here to see you"

"Thank-you Fastion. Tell her I will meet her in my study."

Zachary motioned the servants to start undressing him; he didn't fell like skipping around in his wedding clothes.

Karigan watched as the last of the new riders led their horses back into the stables. Most of them were getting very good at riding however some were terrible; she had felt like laughing many times during the lesson. She looked up at the castle, now decked in purple and silver, the colours picked for the royal wedding. Grrr... Royal wedding my ass. Karigan let the thought drop, or more like made it drop. She sighed, she couldn't help it. She was in love, nothing she thought or said could change that. However nothing she thought or said could stop the wedding. She kicked at a tuft of grass near her foot; it really wasn't fair how she had to stay for the wedding. It would surely kill her. What she needed was a holiday or at least a break. Why was that so hard to ask for?

The wind blasted on my back. Somewhere in the distance a bell began to toll the 12 hour. I smiled to myself; Lhanan would not like me staying up late. I turned my head, closing my eyes, "There is an inn far up the street". Three shadows nodded, almost in unison, one, the tallest, spoke "that's good; however I could go all night..." the smallest stifled a laugh. "You know we promised that we would rest." We all moved on, our feet padding softly on the cobble stones.

Laren sat in the king's study; she had just finished telling him about Karigans latest and scariest adventures. His mouth hung open, frozen in horror, "sh-she told you all that? One of my riders is getting visited by a god, and I'm the last to know?" Laren cocked her head, "ok, I know why you're trying to be protective, but, this is her life. Don't you think she didn't tell you for a reason?" "Well... she is in the king's rider service..." "What... are saying you own her?" her voice rose dangerously. Zachary shook his head vigorously; he hadn't meant it like that. "This is useless, I must see her!" "No Zachary, you're the last thing she needs." That unfortunately was not true, she probably needed him most, but that could not happen. "Sorry Laren but I've got a meeting." He stood and walked out, leaving laren behind.

Soo... know it isn't long but i hardly have time. By the way, Lhanan is a person, an oc. You'll understand in later chapters.


End file.
